


Losing Sucks

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: Kukui makes a fun game out of his battles with his good friend Guzma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from /guz/.
> 
> Guzma is 18 in this. Kukui's slightly older.

“You know the rules, Guzma,” Kukui laughed, slowly entwining his calloused fingers through the other’s white locks. “Loser bottoms, yeah?”

 

“Whatever…” he muttered, avoiding eye contact as his head was gently pulled forward and prodded open to take his old friend’s cock.

 

They had been playing this game for a while now, ever since Kukui returned from Kanto to study under Hala in hopes of eventually becoming a professor while Guzma stayed in a nearby guestroom as his Trial Captain training continued. After the one fateful night when the two found themselves lying in the same bed together and suddenly feelings that Guzma had had for him since the day that they met expressed themselves physically, the morning after Kukui declared that they’d make a game out of it from now on - when they wanted to sleep together, they had to Pokemon battle first. Winner topped. Loser sucked dick, literally.

 

Didn’t really help Guzma’s self esteem, unfortunately, for as usual he lost to the aspiring professor. But at least lately the taste of defeat was a lot sweeter than it used to be.

 

“Hmmn…” He was more comfortable being vocal in the most recent encounters the two of them had had, moaning as the shaft rubbed against his tongue. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening regularly, he was sleeping with fucking Kukui of all people, the star student, rising Pokemon Master, and general heartthrob of Melemele. Guzma had spent his entire youth with feelings for him, but had always attempted to repress them, assuming that him and Kahili would just end up together or something. But here they were, Kukui the Perfect Human and Guzma the Eternal Fuckup, regularly banging. He hadn’t had the guts to talk about anything beyond sex with Kukui yet, as he was too afraid of getting romantically rejected, but he could live with this for now. Anything to be close to him, but he had to be careful to be casual enough to not make it weird.

 

“Oh, yeah, suck it good,” he purred, beginning to move his fingers from the other’s hair and down to his cheek. He grinned down at the man with his mouth full of his cock. “Guzma, you’re damn good at this, yeah. You been practicing?”

 

He glared in response, hoping that the darkness could hide that he was blushing from the compliment, swallowing small droplets of precum before answering. “Bitch, with who? You know I don’t talk to people.”

 

Kukui laughed. “Stop trying to play that card, you know people like you.” He paused to give his chin another affectionate scritch, and then began rubbing his toes against Guzma’s heel. “By the way, that whole squatting thing you always do, it’s toned your legs up real nice, yeah.”

 

As much as he wanted to just respond with a sarcastic comeback, he knew if he wanted this to go anywhere more than the occasional night of passion that he’d have to open up a bit. So he quietly muttered “Thanks, I guess,” before resuming his work.

 

He started slow, rolling his tongue around the tip of Kukui’s cock while simulatenously giving him a handjob, twisting and gripping tighter each time he reached the top of his shaft. Whenever precum would dribble out he’d immediately lap it all up, letting his lips rest on the member for just a moment too long, envisioning he was kissing it. But after Kukui’s moans grew louder and more desperate, he couldn’t bare to go slow anymore and found himself putting the other man’s large hands on the back of his head, inviting him to use his mouth as a cocksleeve for facefucking. “Oh, yeah, that’s right,” he breathed as he began pulling Guzma by the hair back and forth, slightly bucking his own hips when he’d feel his cock close to the back of his companion’s throat. This continued for a few more minutes before suddenly, his breathing became heavy and staggered.

 

“G-Guzma, I’m gonna cum, you ready?”

 

Oh, he was more than ready. “Mhm!” And with that, he choked back his poor gag reflex and deep throated him as far as he could as Kukui’s hot seed pumped out. “Oh, Guzma…” He groaned, affectionately stroking his friend’s hair as the other hurriedly swallowed the entire load, even milking out the remaining cum with his hands. He finally removed the cock, relieved to finally breathe properly, and he took the chance to admire Kukui’s fit, sweaty torso while he was too busy recovering from orgasm to notice.

 

“Man, that was great…” He finally managed to to say, smiling down at the other man who simply pouted and looked away in response. He grinned. “C’mere, sit in my lap, I’ll finish you off too.”

 

Fuck. His face turning beet red, all Guzma could stutter out was “I-I’m bigger than you, idiot, I don’t wanna crush you.”

 

“Oh, I’m strong enough to handle it,” he replied with a wink.

 

He couldn’t say no.

 

As Kukui’s wonderful hands gently stroked at his cock, Guzma nuzzled his face into his neck, taking in his scent and the feeling of his skin, already leaking precum from being so turned on. He never wanted these nights to end.


End file.
